the aftermath of war !
by kittycat xoxo
Summary: set when kyle comes back from war and is deal with metal problems and how Horatio is there to help him through it while both kyle and horatio and team are deal with a manger killer on loss and one of there is a traitor who can be? and julia will be in it.
1. Chapter 1

_My ears were there was gun fire everywhere. Dead bodies littered the ground so much blood everywhere. The smell was horrid mixture of blood and D- comp everywhere. People running everywhere screaming soldiers where guns shooting everywhere. I hear a scream to right I'm running then suddenly I trip over dead women whose face a been blown off and I scream… _I wake up in bed drenched in sweat " it's just dream I'm not there anymore home and safe now" I keep telling my myself over and over again in my head.

"Kyle!" I didn't know someone was in the room with me _well that's smart _I think to myself.

"Dad" I turn and look at my dad standing there in the door way to my room his looking at me with concern in his blue eyes. His hair al messy and pajamas look a bit messed up like I just got him out of bed.

"Kyle! are all you right" dad said as he came and sat on the bed with me.

"yer dad I'm fine , just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about "when really I'm not but I don't want to think I'm weak and helpless.

"Was about the war again" dad said with _don't lair to me look _

"yer it was but it was nothing so don't need to worry. You can go back to bed now I'm fine I promise "

"Oh Kyle what am I going to do with you. I can't you if you don't let me in and tell me what's really going on. All I want to do is help you Kyle" I looked up at him and saw love in his father's eyes. For the first time since he came back from Afghanistan he cried and told he's father eve thing.

**AN/ please tell me what you think and if I should continue. And I'm going to make Kyle and a 16 yr old sister. pleas review ** xx


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks went by Kyle was still having sleepless nights. Every time Kyle woke up from a nightmare he dad was there and each time and would say with him in till he went back to sleep. Kyle felt a small bit of happiness when was with his dad but only a very small bit. The thing is Kyle knew he was falling into a deep dark and violet depression. Some days Kyle struggles not to hurt himself physical or on worse days not kill himself. Normal on days like Kyle would drink to numb the pain he's felling from all but even then not all pain goes all its still but just numb.

"Kyle" Kyle is brought out of his thoughts by his 16 yr old sister amber. Amber stood there in her school uniform with her reddy brown curls go down to the middle her back with her soft brown and olived coloured skin she was quite beautiful.

"Hey amber" as said as I patting a spot my bad telling her to come sit down.

"Can you please me with my chemistry homework?"

"Ok! Do you know when dad will be back?" I said as I looked at my watch 5:30

"Not sure I think around 9:30" amber said with a sigh I knew she hated not having dad around much anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5HRS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyle can I talk to you alone for a minute" Kyle looked up at his dad from the coach he was sitting on with amber while watching TV.

"yer sure " he got up and followed his dad into the kitchen.

"How you felling son?" dad said while turning to look at me.

"I felt fine dad." I said hoping dad would l buy it because I didn't want him to know how much I hurt everyday and that I wasn't fine.

Next thing dad did I wasn't expecting , he reach out and grab my arm and pulled my sleeve up to just bellow my elbow so you the white lines some faint some pink and stilled banged. Dad let a breath when he saw them.

"Oh Kyle" dad sighed could fell my eyes burning with tears.

Dad must have seen them because he pulls me to his chest , and for second time in 4 weeks he holds why cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There is no fucking way that I'm going to a counselor!" I was standing in my father's office on a Monday afternoon getting very angry at dad for trying to make me go to a counselor.

"Why Kyle, why won't you go to a counselor Kyle, you need help and they help you" looked up at my dad all I could see was concern and love written all over his face. All my angry towards him just went away.

"dad I just can't go to a counselor ok. Can we go home now please" I said quietly

"ok son" dad quietly as he got his bag and we left the his office .

The car ride was quiet no one wanted talk I was glad I don't know how much more I could take.

When I got out I heard dad whisper "tell me when you are ready son all I want 2 do Is help"

When I got I side I knew what I have to do I have tell him everything and the truth,


End file.
